Losing Grip
by poofy-wings
Summary: Hotaru gets sucked into another demension when she finds a GATE KEY in Setsuna's room. Only eight years old and all alone; who will Hotaru look to for help? Future Cell/Hotaru fic!


Just an idea that popped into my head and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. ^^;   
  
Disclaimer-y-thingy: I don't own anything! *sniff*  
  
___________________________  
  
"There you go..."  
  
Hotaru looked up trying to see what Haruka-papa put on her head. [It feels kinda heavy...]  
  
Haruka smirked,"Go look in the mirror."  
  
Hotaru jumped off her bed and ran to her mirror. Looking up, excitedly she say that Haruka put some goggles on her.  
  
"Wow! Thank you, Haruka-papa! Now I have goggles just like Taichi from Digimon!"  
  
Haruka smiled at her daughter. [It's only been six months since we brought her here and yet she grows with such incredible speed.] thought Haruka as she smile at her already eight year old daughter.  
  
"I'm gonna go show Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa!"  
  
Hotaru turned to go.  
  
Haruka thought for a moment then said,"Oh Wait, Hotaru! I forgot to give you your allowance!"   
  
At the sound of allowance Hotaru speeded back into her room and ran to Haruka with her hands out.  
  
Haruka blinked for a second then got out her wallet.   
  
"Okay, here's 200 yen. Don't waste it at the arcade!" Haruka said as she handed the money to Hotaru's awaiting hands.  
  
Hotaru made puppy-dog eyes and said "But, Haruka-papa, I'd NEVER do THAT..." Then she turned and walked out of her room in search of Michiru...  
  
"Mmm,hmm. A likely story...."  
  
______________________  
  
"Michiru-mama!" Hotaru yelled as she entered the kitchen.  
  
Michiru, who was putting away dishes almost dropped some. Waving her hands to catch it she missed and they broke on the floor.  
  
Michiru sighed and said "I'm right here Hotaru, you don't need to yell...."  
  
Michiru bent down to pick up the fallen dishes. [I know this wouldn't happen if I just bought plastic ones but, ceramic ones are so much nicer....]  
  
"Sorry, Michiru-mama.... I just wanted to show you the goggles Haruka got me..."  
  
Michiru stood up and smiled "There really nice Hotaru. You look just like Taichi!" she said as she threw the remains of the dishes in the trash.  
  
Michiru wiped her forehead. "Oh, I almost forgot. I went shopping today and found the perfect thing for you," She grabbed a shopping bag from the counter and reached in bring out a black purse with a strap. "It's a waist purse. You put the strap around your waist like a belt. You could a few things in there. Money, hairclips,....your GameBoy..."  
  
"Wow, thank you!" Hotaru got it and put it on. She put the allowance that she still had in her hand inside the purse. She smiled and turned t head back to her room.  
  
[Wow, I must be really good since they got me presents] thought Hotaru as she headed back to her room. She looked around then spotted her GameBoy Advanced on her dresser. It was a shiny black color that matched perfectly with her purse. She grabbed and fit it inside. [Wow, A perfect fit!] She grabbed some batteries and her GameBoy light and fit them inside as well. Then she grabbed her MiniDisc player and some headphones. [Wow, they fit too!]  
  
"Hmm, it reminds me of May's purse in my Pokemon Ruby game. It's just not brown..."  
  
Outside her room, Hotaru noticed a strange glow. She walked into the hallway. The glow seemed to be coming from Setsuna's room. She peered inside and the glow seemed to stop.  
  
[Thats weird...I thought a saw something glowing....] She looked around the room...[I wonder why Setsuna's hardly ever here...What could she be doing?] She looked over on Setsuna's desk to see lots and lots of different keys. [Wow, they all seem to shine. How pretty...]  
  
One particular key caught her eye. But, it didn't really look like a key. It look more like a wand. She grabbed and saw that it had tiny lettering on it.  
  
"GATE KEY--Lucca Ashtear"  
  
[Why would Setsuna have something like this? This key.....it looks so familiar...]  
  
Hotaru thoughts were interrupted by glowing. The GATE KEY was glowing----and so was the floor!  
  
"What's going on?!" Hotaru exclaimed. A glowing circle was on Setsuna's floor and it kept getting bigger!!  
  
Hotaru suddenly found herself falling through colors of purple and blue.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she yelled as fell, still clutching the GATE KEY.  
  
She closed her eyes, waiting for something to happen. Waiting for Haruka and Michiru to wake her up, tell her she had a bad dream.  
  
But, it didn't come. Instead she finally felt herself laying against something really hard, like cement. Slowly she opened her eyes to see something small glowing right next to her. She bolted up and then the glowing faded away and all that was left was cement.  
  
She sat up and looked at herself. [Well, I'm still in one piece]  
  
She looked at her hand, which still held the GATE KEY.  
  
"Oh, this, this---STUPID THING!!" she yelled.  
  
Hesitantly, she got up and put the GATE KEY in her purse.   
  
She looked at her surroundings seeing a city around her....or what was once a city....  
  
".......well, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore..." she joked slightly.  
  
"It looks like a ghost town...." she said.   
  
"HELLO!"  
  
........no answer.....  
  
"IS ANYONE HERE?"  
  
.........again.......no answer....  
  
"Isn't anyone here........?"  
  
Hotaru looked around and saw a sign:  
  
  
  
You are now in:  
  
GINGER TOWN  
  
"Ginger Town?"  
  
She looked around again and saw a grocery store, a toy store, a book store.....  
  
Sighing, and concidering her options, she went inside the grocery store.  
  
Shopping carts with food were everywhere but, no people we're attached to them. No one was in the magazine section. Food was still on the conveyor belt. Cash registers still on....  
  
Hotaru's feet made no sound as she walked through the store but, that was probably because she was still wearing her slippers.  
  
"....no one's here either....I wonder what happened...."  
  
She stopped in the snack section.  
  
"....I might not get any food for a while....maybe I better get some things...."  
  
She grabbed a box of Fruit Rollups, opened, and put the contents in her bag. (Don't you wish you could do that?) She grabbed a few Pop-Tarts. Then moved on. She grabbed some Red Flash and a few Lemonades. She grabbed a box of Pocky and then grabbed a few candy bars. Suprisingly they all fit in her bag and it still wasn't that heavy.  
  
"I wish someone was here...." Hotaru said as she walked out of the store. She passed the Toy Store window to see some Sailor Moon dolls and a stuffed Pikachu and Jigglypuff. She used all her will power to walk by.  
  
"I wonder when they'll figure out that I've been gone...."  
  
clank.clank.clank.  
  
"Huh, footsteps?" Hotaru spun around to see cold eyes staring into hers.  
  
The person, or whatever it was, was very tall and had weird armored green skin and for a second it reminded her of a bug. Or was it an alien? And for some reason, she wasn't scared. She just stared into it's eyes.  
  
_________________  
  
Cell saw this girl staring at him. Didn't he absorb all the people it this town? And yet, there was this human girl right in front of him. Staring at him, and not even attempting to run away!  
  
"What are you doing here, human?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.  
  
"I-I don't really know, sir? I guess I'm a little lost..." she put her hand behind her head and turned a little red.  
  
Cell did not expect this. He expected her to run screaming like all the other humans did. And instead, this human talked to him and addressed him with respect!  
  
"Excuse me, sir? Are you okay?" she asked putting her hand toward him.  
  
This girl must truly be lost! She acted concerned about him!  
  
"I'm fine, human." he answered.  
  
"That's good," she smiled "You're the first person I've seen today! It seems that everyone has abandoned this place....Oh, how rude of me...My name's Hotaru. What's your name, sir?"  
  
"My name is Cell." he said, still confused as to why this human wasn't scared of him.  
  
"That's a very nice name, Cell-sama." she replied.  
  
He looked even more confused. "-sama? What does that mean?"  
  
"Oh, you say that after the name of a person you respect very much," said Hotaru.   
  
Okay, what was he doing?! He could've already absorbed this human and yet here he was talking to her! [I could absorb her right now] he got his tail ready but, he looked at her. [What's wrong with me?! Why can't I absorb her?!]  
  
His thoughts we're interrupted when he felt a power level coming toward him. [It's Piccolo.] He turned around and started to walk away from Hotaru.  
  
_______________  
  
[Why is he walking away? Was it something I said?]  
  
She started to follow him. "Cell-sama, did I say something wrong?"  
  
Without turning around she heard him say, "No, but somebody is coming. If you value your life, then you will not follow me."  
  
Hotaru became confused. She kept walking toward him. "But, you're the first person I've met here. You-You can't just leave me. I don't have anyone else here...."  
  
Cell sighed. Why was he doing this? First, he couldn't absorb her , and now, he was actually thinking about taking her with him?! Why?   
  
"...............fine."  
  
"What? Cell-sama?" Hotaru said.  
  
"I will allow you to come with me....just don't get in my way."  
  
___________________________  
  
Well, I'm stuck. I don't know what else to write. *cries* Any suggestions are very much-ly welcome! Anything! Hello?  
  
*crickets chirping* 


End file.
